borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Mr. Torgue Info :)
Coming to you once again with info from the game files released with a patch :) Patch 1.2.2 for the PC contained in it some of the data files for Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage, it seems. Contained in the same DLC folder as your normal BL2 install, inside of a folder named "Iris" (anyone seeing the pattern here? Orchid, Tulip, and Iris?), you can find the content, if you feel so inclined. A pretty quick summary looks like there are probably 19 missions in this DLC, one being a new raid boss, one being a possible revisit to Pumpkinhead, and probably 6 of them being actual story missions. There are also apparently new heads for each currently available class, and it seems like this DLC could possibly be some rehashings of the DLCs from BL1, and will probably have something to do with Moxxi. That's all I've got since I have been too lazy/inexperienced to crack open the .upk's that are there :P Drinfernoo (talk) 06:06, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I already posted the heads in the respective galleries this AM. I'm really hoping this isn't another arena-style DLC. 06:46, November 16, 2012 (UTC) : Nice work :) Me too, but it may be. I would at least be happier if it was more like a boss run or something. Drinfernoo (talk) 07:17, November 16, 2012 (UTC) So it turns out this DLC will be everything I didn't want. Not only is it an arena-style DLC, which I loathe. But there's ANOTHER new currency, that makes for 4. (Cash, Eridium, Seraph Crystals and the new "Torgue Tokens"). Along with the new vending machines that ALWAYS FEATURE A LEGENDARY WEAPON AS THE ITEM OF THE DAY. What the FUCK, Gearbox?! Do we even have to try anymore?! Or are you just going to keep feeding us new currencies and let us pick our oranges out of a vending machine?! Calling it now, this was another phoned-in DLC, just like Capt. Scarlett. I'm so tired of it. 13:47, November 16, 2012 (UTC) And its due out next week. As for your point about them not trying or caring check out the GB forums, the number of livid people with the latest patch posting is over 500 at the moment (multiple threads). You might also be interested in their discussion of how the next level increase will be different in composition. Player8410 (talk) 15:06, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay for arena! I was super bummed when I couldn't replay thed circle of slaughter missions. Heres hoping for a Master & Blaster boss. (like in Mad Max) Also an explosive sniper rifle with maybe a flux capacitor so i can't outrun the bullet. -__-' My only objection is the 100% chance of a legendary in those vendors. : / And if I interpret what the man said, Tiny Tina will have custom weapons :D Awwwww Yeah!! W4R Loader #0431 (talk) 16:31, November 16, 2012 (UTC) : I have to say I am surprised by how quickly that came upon us, but only slightly, since the patch for DLC1 came out about the same amount of time before the release. I, too, was against this being an arena DLC, even though it was somewhat expected. What I do like about it, however, is that it is not solely arena, he way The Underdome was, but it also has new loot and some story to go along with it. Drinfernoo (talk) 16:53, November 16, 2012 (UTC) : Also I want to drive the Baddassaurus Rex :D And I want a Mister Torgue radio station with him hosting :D (like Master Chief radio on iHeartRadio Chief doesn't host that :P) W4R Loader #0431 (talk) 16:55, November 16, 2012 (UTC) So the DLC so far seems to be following the same route as BL1's DLC took. We have a sub-par adventure that brings new themes to the game for DLC1. An arena based DLC as #2. So that means that... Fingers crossed... DLC3 should be absolutely amazing, although 4 will be... Meh. Hmm... Abyss Raider (talk) 17:40, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Relax, everyone. I know it doesn't sound promising but the gameplay videos I've seen make it look at least 3 cuts above Moxxi. It doesn't look to be pure arena-style gameplay. In fact I'm pretty in the 22 minute vid I saw, there was maybe 5 minutes of arena gameplay. And yes, the torgue tokens are hokey, and no level cap raise is what it is, but let's not get ahead of ourselves until we've played it. We don't want to be the polar opposites of the gbx forums posters who unanimously talk about how great something is before it even drops. 18:20, November 17, 2012 (UTC) : +1 Drinfernoo (talk) 02:19, November 18, 2012 (UTC) : Admittedly, I've done some research myself and it does look rather fun. I just hope that their focus on "culture of combat" doesn't mean that we're in and out of the arena for every other mission. The fights in the more urban, claustrophobic areas look fun. Though sadly, it doesn't look like we get motorcycles. 02:47, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes, motorbikes or at least some kind of EXPLOSIVE, LOUD, POLLUTING vehicle would have been a nice inclusion. If it turns out to be like Moxxi's DLC2, I'm not even going to bother downloading it. I would rather save my downloads on something useful. If it's improved from Moxxi's, then it will be worth a look, even if its just to denounce it and spend my time finishing of all of the trophies. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. 06:35, November 18, 2012 (UTC)